Thinking It Over
by untouchablerave
Summary: Danny is losing it and Tom wants to bring the old Danny back.


The pair lay on the flat rooftop of Tom's house. The band had just got back from touring and tomorrow Danny would leave for Bolton for a well earned rest. One of Tom and Danny's favourite past time was to lie on the rooftop and gaze at the stars.

Tom's head lolled over and he looked towards Danny who had a stern look on his face.

"Smile," he whispered. Danny looked over at him and gave a feeble grin, which wasn't good enough in Tom's books, "Fuck sake Danny, smile! Properly!" He played with Danny's cheeks, trying to stretch them into a smiley face, eventually Danny gave a thick laugh like he used to, "That's better," Tom giggled, but once again Danny's face retreated into a plain look, "You don't look happy, Dan,"

Danny shrugged, "Aren't I?"

"You never smile anymore, I remember when the tour bus used to be filled with laughter and when we shared a room writing the first album and day in day out all I would hear would be you laughing at something stupid," Danny looked over at him, offended, "It's a compliment," Tom reassured him, "What's up?" he asked

"Dunno," Danny shrugged, gazing up, "I just feel a bit gloomy,"

"Why?" Tom asked, leaning over to him, rubbing his earlobe comfortingly, "Is there anything I can do?"

"It's not Oli, she's fine, it's not the band –,"

"You're not going to leave are you?" Tom panicked

"No," Danny grinned at him, "No way," and Tom breathed a sigh of relief

"Is it me?" Tom asked

"No," Danny shook his head, "The world just seems a little bit dull right now,"

"I remember the times when we would be in a studio for days recording and we'd all get fed up with each other, except for you and me. We could spend hours in each other's company, doing nothing but still have each other there," Tom smiled, cradling his head in his hands on the cold cement of his roof, "And then we'd be on tour and we'd always share rooms in the hotel, and sometimes when the bathroom got steamy, you'd leave me little notes. And when you got scared during storms you hop into my bed and I'd make you feel safe,"

"Yeah let's not talk about that," Danny laughed, embarrassed

"And when we won awards all of you would always push me to the front to say something and you'd always give the best one liner in all the interviews. Sometimes when I couldn't get a verse in a song, you'd help me out, bring out the best in me as a songwriter and a musician,"

"You'll make me blush," Danny chuckled, fake slapping Tom

"Seriously Dan, if you weren't in this band I'd be bloody lost, mate. You're my best friend you know that," Tom smiled towards his friend and they held hands in a manly fashion for a few seconds

"You too mate," Danny nodded

"And when we'd get homesick –,"

"We'd sit in the toilet of the tour bus and cry," Danny added, "And whenever we all wanted a take away we'd always be the ones to go out and get it,"

"God we're like a married couple actually, aren't we?" Tom laughed and so did Danny at the images in his head of Tom and him sitting at home watching Strictly Come Dancing or something ridiculous. Tom moved in a bit closer

"God it's freezing," Tom cuddled into Danny and put his arm around the brunette lad

"Bloody hell yeah, it's Baltic," Danny agreed. Tom played with Danny's hair soothingly and Danny relaxed into Tom's physique, gently breathing. Tom leant his forehead against Danny's so their noses were touching. Tom played a game with himself and Danny's nose by rubbing it in circles one way and then repeating in the opposite direction. He found himself quite amused for a second but he relaxed too and found his lips awkwardly near Danny's. They both forgot themselves for a moment and lay there cuddling together as thought it didn't matter that both their girlfriends were downstairs making dinner. They'd always have that connection, Tom thought, they'd always be more than friends, more than brothers. They'd been through too much to be anything else.

"Tom! Danny! Dinner is ready!" Giovanna called from the stairs. Both Tom and Danny arose and smiled at each other

"C'mon!" Tom grinned like a Cheshire cat and pulled Danny up by his hand. Like children, they ran inside to dinner.


End file.
